The Thinker & The Do-er
by SparkyWolf
Summary: This is a story about my two OC's. Follow their journey as they are on they path to master their powers. Will an unknown past come back to haunt them? Will they join the Teen Titan's and follow Justice's call or will they succumb to a darker way? Or will a shocking event cause the previously inseparable twins to split paths? Pairings BBxRae RobStar, takes place before Tokyo.


**AN:** **So little pre-warning; the two OC's: Will and Katie, probably won't have any romances as they are only ten. Pairings will be BbxRae & RobStar, I will let you know if that changes but I'm not that fantastic at writing romance so there may not be much about them and also: **

**Will's toughts: _Bold Italic_**

**Katies thoughts: **_Italic_

**Titan's thoughts: In there colours and italics: **_(__Robin, __Raven, __Cyborg, __Beastboy __and __Starfire__)_

**_Other people: _**_'Italics.'_

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapter One**

**New Kids**

"Titans, go!" A short boy with spiky black hair yelled at the strangest group of teenagers behind him. The boy himself was running along the ground, wearing an outfit that made him look like a human traffic light, a girl of about equal height flew behind him, wearing a blue cloak with a hood pulled over her face, she looked like a sinister blue bat. There was a tall girl with glowing green eyes and akin with an orange tinge to it, wearing a purple outfit that many of the teenage girls in a local mall would be jealous of carrying a tall cyborg, and a _green pterodactyl? _William smirked at the thoughts coming off his twin sister, he himself was studying the monster the teenagers were facing. It looked like a giant mystery meat monster with a series of green lumps near its face, it was moving rather quickly for what Will would've thought would be a very sluggish monster, then it picked up a tanker clearly labelled as toxic waste, and _**drank it?**_

_He's growing bigger, Will._

_**I know. Should we help them, Katie?**_

The group were quickly smashing the monster apart, but it would keep stringing itself back together.

"Put it to sleep, no Cyborg! Damn it! Raven, could you-"

"On it, Robin! Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" The cyborg called, well Cyborg had blasted the monster apart with a sonic cannon from his robot arm, causing it to split into several mini monsters. The one called Raven, in the cloak and leotard had used a strange black energy to push them all back into the one monster.

_**She's like you, sis.** _Katie grunted and shoved Will's shoulder. _**Hey, watch it, we're on a roof! **_The blonde haired boy grabbed his sisters arm to steady himself. He was tall for a ten year old, lanky dressed in a white T-shirt and torn jeans. His twin sister was slightly shorter than him, also wearing a white T-shirt but her jeans were still intact. Both shared golden blonde hair, Will wore his slightly longer than what most boys did, Katie's came to just past her shoulders and was pulled back into a pony tail, they had the same forest green eyes and both were bare foot.

_Sleep, huh? Looks like your time to shine, William._

Will shut his eyes and extended his awareness. He could feel the minds of all those nearby and he would forever be linked to his sisters. But he shut everyone else's thoughts out and focused on reaching the monster. His head was filled with the monster's raging, chaotic, primitive thoughts, but he heard another voice. Human, compassionate struggling against it.

_**Need some help?**_

_'Who are you?'_

_**Help. If you need it. How do we stop the monster?**_

_'I _am _the monster, I only transform to human form when asleep._

_**Well then. SLEEP!**_

William felt his command shatter through the monsters mind, forcing it's eyelids to get heavy, it's body to slow down. Will quickly retreated to his own body before the monsters feelings overwhelmed him and he slept too.

_Good job, brother._

_**Thanks. Care to take us to meet the heroes we helped? I don't feel like walking.**_

_Lazy bones._

But Katie obliged, willing both herself and her brother into the air. They flew to meet the group of teenage superheroes.

"Sorry kids. No time for autographs, we Titans have to figure out who put Plasmus to sleep." The spiky haired, traffic light look-alike told Katie and Will as they approached.

"We don't want your autograph. But I can tell you who did it." Katie said with a wicked grin.

"Oh really, who?" The cyborg replied, crossing his arms in disbelief.

"William here." She said, gesturing toward her twin who acknowledged her with a nod.

"Uh-huh, would you mind telling us how, _William?" _A small green boy with pointy ears asked, Katie couldn't tell if his tone was mocking or kind. But William definitely could. Ignoring his usual rule of waiting for permission before entering another persons mind, he burst through the entire groups.

_**I told him to.**_

"Woah, dude!" The green one grabbed his ears.

"Did you just speak in my head?" The cyborg's human eye widened in surprise.

"That was most odd." The orange-skinned girl tilted her head and stared intently at the twins.

"How did you do that?" The human traffic light's mask widened into two O's.

"Who trained you?" The blue-cloaked girl's question caught Will off guard.

_**Trained me? No one.**_

_Speak out loud._

_**I can't.**_

"He can't talk out loud?" The cloaked girl asked Katie.

"Nope, never has, probably never will."

"So what are your names?" The human traffic light asked.

"I'm Katie and this is Will. Will says he wants to apologise for speaking in your minds without permission, he doesn't usually but your green friends attitude was annoying him."

"Sorry, Will, it just seemed a little far-fetched to me. Anyway I'm Beastboy."

"I'm Cyborg, nice to meet you both." They shook the half-robots hand.

"Pleased to meet you, friend Katie and friend Will, I am Starfire."

The human traffic light smirked, "and I'm Robin, leader of the Teen Titans and this is-"

"Raven, I don't need you to introduce me, and Starfire they may not be friends."

"What are they going to fight us?" The leader immediately tensed.

"I can't sense. They've been blocked since the telepathic one left my mind."

"We don't want to fight!" Katie exclaimed while Will bobbed his head in agreement.

Robin studied the two children before smiling and saying, "How about you come back to our home with us so we can discuss what your brother's powers, you hungry? Thought so, Cyborg can take you in his car-"

"No need." Katie levitated William and herself a foot off the ground.

"Is that you or your brother?" Raven asked sharply.

"Me."

"Well you and your brother's powers." Robin said, still smiling, "this is gonna be one interesting discussion."

**AN:** **So guys, what do you think? Please review and tell me, I'd love to hear news to keep me writing this, if it's good. But any ways, thank you soooooo much for reading, please, please, please tell me what you think. This is my first TT fanfic, I have an Adventure Time fanfic to and would love it if you checked that out, thanks guys!**

**SparkyWolf **


End file.
